I'll Be Your Hero
by TheShieldBeliever
Summary: Brittany Mason was the new WWE Diva on the roster and everything was going well until CM Punk came but will she get feelings for him and will he feel the same? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
**

**Information: Your name is Brittany Mason. You are from the small town of Chattanooga,TN. You have long brown hair and hazel eyes that almost look like a goldish color or a sunflower in a field. You have also been addicted to wrestling ever since you were 5 years old. You,your sister Brooke, and your brother Todd used to pretend that ya'll were wrestlers. You came to Ring of Honor to start out your wrestling career. Your sister and brother supported you. Your trainer was WWE Diva Kelly Kelly and WWE Superstar John Cena. They pulled a lot of strings and got you on Raw and Smackdown. Before you got to Raw and Smackdown, you went to NXT competiting against divas like The Bella Twins,AJ,Kaitlyn,etc. Now we shall get to the story ! :) Enjoy.**

It was Saturday at 6:00 A.M and you were finally getting the last of your stuff into your car. It was a little bit dark outside and your older sibling Todd and your younger sister Brooke were taking you to the airport to leave for Raw. It has been 6 months since you have been to high school, but everybody knew who you were now. Even your teachers knew you. Sunday was the Royal Rumble and you had your first championship match against Maryse. It was your first title and championship match. Your brother and sister supported you through it.

"Brittany, you ready to leave?" Todd said as he slammed his trunk.

"Yeah, lets go." I said excitedly.

"Okay,well hurry and get in the car. I have 45 minutes before the buses leave."

"Okay."

After 30 minutes, ya'll finally got to the airport. You said your final goodbyes to your sister and brother and it was time for you to get on the plane. After a 11 hour flight, you were finally in Dallas,Texas. It took you thirty minutes to get to your hotel and you saw your best friend and trainer Kelly Kelly. When she saw you, she got off the couch and nearly fell to just come and hug you.

"Hey Brittany!" Kelly Kelly said excitedly.

"Hey Kelly! When I get done packing,wanna go to the gym?

"Yeah,wanna be my roommate?"

"Well,duh,your my best friend and trainer!"

"Okay,well here's my room number."

"Okay."

You finally got the last of your bags into the hotel room and Kelly was sitting on the bed eating Skittles.

"Ready to go? And stop eating junk food,we have a tag team match against AJ and Eve."

"Okay,lets go."

You finally got to the gym into the hotel. It was huge and actually quite nice for a gym. You were on the treadmill and CM Punk walked in. He wasn't your favorite superstar considering he was a total jerk. Ever since you came to the WWE, he's been really rude to you.

"Let's see what I have here. A fake brunette training for her match."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you shouldn't be training because you're gonna lose anyway."

"That's not true. I won more matches than you ever did. So go away."

"Okay, bye fakes."

You turned to Kelly and you were both wondering why he was such a jerk.

"Brittany, I know he likes you. You can tell in his eyes that he likes you."

"Ew, I would never like him because there's only one reason. He's a complete jerk."

"True, well we should be heading back to our room, because we have to go to bed early and than we should exercise one more time before we go to the arena."

"Alright."

Ya'll got back to the hotel room. You took a shower and put on your cute polka dot pajamas and went to bed.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1. This is my first wrestling fanfic so please review and everything. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

You wake up to the sound of your phone. Once you're awake, you check your phone there is a text from CM Punk. Surprised, you open the message and it reads "Wake up! You're late! Don't you know you have to be here by 11?" Quickly, you kick the blankets off of yourself and hurry to the restroom where you put on a blue shirt, jeans and vans. Once you're done, you run to your car and drive to the arena where Kelly Kelly is waiting for you.  
This is what you're wearing: /going_to_meeting/set?id=73364956

You finally get to the arena and you find Kelly outside waiting for you.  
"Hey Brittany, sorry for not waking you up. I was in such a hurry!" Kelly apologized.  
"It's fine and Punk sent me a text telling me to get up this morning. Did you know that he was going to do that?" you ask, still surprised.  
"No, but we should go to the GM office for the meeting."  
"Okay, let's go."

Y'all went inside the arena and after a few turns, there's the GM office. You walk inside and see CM Punk staring at you.  
"Brittany, glad you could make it." Vince says sarcastically. You just laugh nervously and sit down next to Kelly. Vince talks about after your match, Eve will attack you from behind backstage and CM Punk will check to see if you were okay.

After the meeting you and Eve go to the ring and rehearse a few moves. Eve grabs you by the neck, pulls you up, lets your feet dangle freely in the air and drops you. At that moment you feel a sharp pain in your neck. You hold your neck tightly but the sting doesn't go away. Kelly, who was at ringside, runs to your side and leads you to the trainers room. On the way there all you see is a white light and you can't walk without feeling like you're going to fall down. An hour later, you wake up in the trainer's room. You groan as you sit up, still feeling some pain in your neck. You looked around the room and you saw Kelly and Eve sitting there waiting for you to wake up.  
"Brittany, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to actually hurt you." Eve asked worriedly.

"Eve, it's fine, don't worry about it." You said as you were trying to calm Eve down.

"Okay." Eve said as she was calming down.

You, Eve, and Kelly were talking for a little while when the doctor came in with bad news. He said that you shouldn't wrestle tonight because of your neck. You were upset with the news so you started arguing to the doctor saying you were fine.

"Don't worry about it, Brittany," Kelly said, reassuringly, "I'm sure we can get Vince to give me a new partner."  
"Really? Are you sure?" you say.  
"It's no problem, you really need to rest your neck."  
"I still want to be at ringside with you."

You and Kelly leave to see the boss man himself, Mr. McMahon. When ya'll found his office, you went in.

"Mr. McMahon, Brittany has a muscle strain in her neck, she can't wrestle tonight, can I please have a new partner," Kelly pleads.  
Vince thinks about it for a moment, then decides, "Of course, how about Kaitlyn?"  
"Thank you so much!" Brittany and Kelly both say at the same time.

Kelly and Kaitlyn win the match that night. When you're all back stage again, Vince walks up and informs you that you'll be working with CM Punk in a new storyline, starting that night. An attack from Eve and AJ is staged, and CM Punk is the only one around that sees what happens, he rushes over to check on the three of you, especially you because of your injury. He calls for help and assists you to your feet to help you back to the trainers. The cameras quit rolling, he suddenly becomes a jerk towards you again, and doesn't even bother to ask how your neck feels.

"What's his problem?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Who knows, I never even did anything to deserve it," you reply.

"I can't believe Vince is making you work with him. That sucks."

"Tell me about it!'

Kelly laughs and puts her arm around you, "Don't worry about him. He's clearly jealous of our amazing looks." You and Kaitlyn both laugh.

You, Kelly, and Kaitlyn get back to the hotel and say your goodbyes to Kaitlyn and go to sleep.


End file.
